


Count Down

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Neil's wearing a skirt, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, but when is he not, neil is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Neil was wearing a dark blue tight knitted sweater with mustard yellow and white neck, a mustard yellow tight, short skirt and tights. His auburn hair was an elegant mess, his blue eyes impossibly blue and his freckles even more pronounced. He cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence, but Andrew knew better.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Count Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahmers_apt213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/gifts).



> This is for the one and only Em, who's always horny in my DM's for Neil in skirts and/or lingerie and/or Neil getting railed by Andrew 🥰🧡
> 
> Unbetaed - every mistake is my own.  
> English is not my first languge.  
> Be kind to yourself and to others!  
> And remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Neil had been out with Allison, who had come into town to take Neil out for a haircut and a day of shopping. Neil had found out that he liked pretty clothes and soft underwear and the way lace felt against his chest and ass. It had been a weird revelation for Neil because Neil had always thought that women’s clothes were impractical. Until Allison and Dan had introduced him to it in their last year. It had been off-putting, and he spent a lot of time being ashamed of himself until he had looked in the mirror one day and actually looked at what he saw. He saw a plaid skirt, fishnet stocking and one of Andrew’s hoodies.

He looked good.

He looked  _ happy _ . 

And of course this was the time Andrew came home from classes early because some kid that thought it was fun to pull the fire alarm. It had surprised Andrew when he saw Neil standing in front of the full-body mirror in their living room. Neil was just as surprised as Andrew was.

“H-Hi,” Neil stuttered when he saw Andrew in the mirror. He fiddled with the hem of Andrew’s shirt, looking down at his hands.

“Hi,” Andrew said and stayed where he was, standing glued to the floor, taking in the sight that was his boyfriend. Andrew toed off his shoes and walked into the living space, put his bag down by the couch before he stepped up behind Neil. He kept some distance between them, using the time to get an impressive look at Neil. He took a step closer and put his hands on Neil’s hips and pulled him back until their bodies pressed together. 

“Do you like--“

“You look good, Neil.” They spoke at the same time. Neil blushed because it wasn’t often that he got confirmation from Andrew that he was good looking. It was mostly the girls who told him he looked good in anything he wore, and sometimes Matt would chime in to tell him that ‘ _ you’ve got killer legs, Neil. Andrew’s a lucky guy.’  _

Neil had always thought that  _ he _ was the lucky guy that Andrew would even be interested in Neil at all. 

“I take that as a  _ yes Neil. I like your outfit. Allison did a great job dressing you up _ ,” Neil says with a soft grin on his face.

Andrew rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He pressed a kiss against Neil’s shoulder and his neck before he pulled back and noticed how Neil’s blush was creeping down his neck and spread to his ears. He stepped away and flopped onto the couch, turning on the TV, only moving his legs when Neil sat down next to Andrew. Neil leaned over and kissed him and Andrew pulled Neil down on top of him, which Andrew didn’t allow often, but he allowed it tonight because he felt like it. 

“You look… absolutely amazing, Neil,” he whispered, and Neil let out a shuddering breath against his boyfriend’s lips. Andrew’s arms wrapped around Neil’s neck, his hands buried in his auburn curls. Neil shifted around until he was straddling Andrew’s lap, their crotches pressed against each other. They didn’t grind against each other, even if that would have been the obvious answer. But this wasn’t about getting off. This was about Neil, feeling comfortable in this new outfit. They made out for hours, or what felt like hours. They had changed position until Neil’s back pressed against the couch, his legs wrapped around Neil’s waist. 

That was how Robin found them when she came home from classes. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow because this wasn’t the first time she had caught them making out on the couch, but this was the first time she caught them making out while Neil was wearing a skirt. 

“Really?” She asked them with a sigh. She toed off her shoes and moved into the living room. “You know… Nicky and Aaron will be home soon. I don’t know how well they’ll handle Neil in a skirt,” she said as she headed into the bedroom to do her homework in peace. 

Neil and Andrew looked at each other. Neil’s face broke into a laugh, and he couldn’t help but press his face against the side of Andrew’s neck. Andrew cracked a small smile because they were usually careful with getting caught. At least until Neil decided to short circuit his brain with a skirt and fishnet tights.

Neil changed just as Aaron and Nicky came back from their classes. They were sitting on the couch, their thighs pressed together. They didn’t talk about it because Andrew could see how comfortable Neil had been in the clothes and he could see how happy Neil had been in this outfit. 

It wasn’t until New Year’s Eve that they had the house in Columbia to themselves. Robin was in New York with her parents, Nicky was in Germany with Erik, getting some things settled for when he would move there in the summer and Aaron was with Katelyn, looking at different colleges. Andrew was in the kitchen, cooking up beef loin with Hasselback potatoes, a fruit salad that was mostly for Neil, and a red wine sauce. 

Andrew had always been the better cook of the two of them, so Neil had no problem leaving Andrew in the kitchen, but Neil always got into trouble whenever Andrew wasn’t looking. Last time Neil was on a run, he picked up two stray cats from a cardboard box on the side of the road and brought them home to the house in Columbia. And how was Andrew supposed to send two stray kittens back to the streets in the December cold? He was cold, but not heartless. They had taken the kittens to the vet before Christmas, and the kittens were five months old and perfectly healthy. And before Andrew knew it Neil had named them Sir Fat Cat McCatterson and King Fluff kins. 

Now they were sleeping in bundles of blankets in a basket they brought at Walmart when they brought cat food, a litter box and sand for the litter box. Neil was eerily quiet doing whatever he was doing, which made Andrew concerned because Neil would always be around Andrew. 

“Neil?” He called out just as he heard the stairs creak under the weight of Neil. 

“Yes?” Neil said when he walked into the kitchen. Andre turned around and looked at his boyfriend and the outfit he was wearing.

Neil was wearing a dark blue tight knitted sweater with mustard yellow and white neck, a mustard yellow tight,  _ short _ skirt and tights. His auburn hair was an elegant mess, his blue eyes impossibly blue and his freckles even more pronounced. He cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence, but Andrew knew better. He looked Neil up and down, taking in what he was wearing. He pushed Neil back against the counter, his hands holding onto the counter, one of his knees between Neil’s pushing the skirt up as he pressed his body against Neil. 

Neil blushed, and Andrew loved seeing the flush spread on Neil’s cheeks. 

“You look…” Andrew said, taking a deep breath, and wondered why Neil chose today to dress up. “You look stunning.” He curled his fingers around the edge of the counter when Neil wrapped his arms around his neck, his fingers running through Andrew’s blonde strands. Andrew put his hands on Neil’s hips, running them down his thighs until he could pull up the skirt until it pooled around his hips. He looked down and groaned internally. He was about to speak up when the alarm for the beef loin went off and he had to pull away from Neil. 

“Dinner is almost ready,” he spoke, and Neil hummed in reply. He pulled the roast out of the oven together with the potatoes he had sliced in half and drizzled with oil, salt and pepper and thyme. 

“Can you get the wine, Neil?” he asked as he plated their food and Neil’s fruit salad. He finished the sauce and poured it into a saucer and carried everything to the living room. He put it on the coffee table and sat down while Neil poured them both a glass of red wine. Andrew looked at Neil as he moved around the living room before he plopped down next to Andrew. 

“Bon appétit,” Neil hummed as he grabbed his cutlery and ate. They ate in silence, only the TV making noise. Andrew couldn’t focus, because all he could think about was Neil’s long, thighs clad legs, his tiny waist and the fact that Neil wasn’t wearing underwear. He took the plates and went to the kitchen to do their dishes, allowing himself some time to wind down from thinking about Neil - he was pretty sure Neil was trying to kill him by wearing a skirt again. Neil went to the bathroom shortly after Andrew had left to clean up the kitchen. He filled bowls with chips and gummy bears and carried them to the living room. Andrew nearly dropped them when he saw Neil laying on the couch, the skirt revealing all of Neil’s thighs and some of his ass. He had to take a step back and take a deep breath before he put the bowls on the coffee table and poured himself another glass of red wine. He sat down and Neil immediately flopped down in Andrew’s lap, stretching his upper body over Andrew’s lap, his ass in reach of Andrew’s hand. 

Did Neil expect Andrew to keep his hands to himself? Because Andrew had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He put his free hand on Neil’s ass, pushing the skirt until none of it was covering Neil’s ass. Neil wriggled his ass a little and Andrew grabbed the perfectly round ass cheek, squeezing it. 

“Stay still, Neil,” he said, taking a sip from his glass. Neil wriggled, clearly in no mood for being obedient. He squeezed Neil’s ass harder, his fingers digging into his soft ass. “Do you want it that bad Neil?”

“One last fuck before the new year?” Neil asked, looking up at Andrew over his shoulders. Andrew chugged the rest of his glass with red wine, leaning over Neil’s back to put his glass on the table with a little too much force. Andrew sat back down and looked at Neil. He slid his now free hand into Neil’s auburn curls, his fingers gently tugging at the strands. He pushed Neil’s head down, exposing his neck above the collar of his sweater. Andrew leaned over and pressed his lips against the skin, feeling Neil’s chest expand when he sucked in a breath. 

Andrew sat back up, looking at the way Neil’s back curved, the way his ass pushed up and his head bowed down. He moved his hand from Neil’s head and moved his fingers down Neil’s spine until he reached his ass. He pinched around the fabric of the tights, testing the fabric’s density before he pulled at the fabric with both hands and pulled, making the fabric rip at the seam. 

“ _ Andrew! _ “ Neil gasped, pushing his upper body up with his arms. “What are you doing?!”

Andrew didn’t look at Neil. He concentrated on ripping the tights until he had access to Neil’s hole. He looked up Neil’s body until their eyes met. “What does it look like I’m doing Neil?” He asked, his fingers sliding between Neil’s ass cheeks, rubbing against hole.Neil’s hole was wet and he easily slid a finger inside him and Neil moaned. “You’re a tease. And like you said… One last fuck before the new year? Did you bring the lube or did you only lube up your hole?”

“I brought it,” he stuttered as he reached for the lube between the couch cushions. Neil handed it to Andrew and was pleased to find that the bottle was warm. He hummed in response as he popped the cap open, pulled his finger out of Neil’s ass and poured a decent amount into his hand, dropping the lube next to him. Andrew rubbed it over Neil’s hole, his finger sliding into him easily again. He fingered him open slowly, adding a second finger. He scissored them, making Neil moan in his lap. 

Neil arched his back off Andrew’s lap and pushed his ass back against Andrew’s fingers, making Andrew move his hand faster. Andrew eased in a third finger, making Neil moan louder. He pressed Neil down until his chest pressed against the cushion, his ass in the air. He curled his fingers, pushing moan after moan out of Neil. Neil’s fingers curled against the cushion, his legs shaking when Andrew pushed his fingers against Neil’s prostate.

“Shit,” Neil moaned, the couch muffling his moans. His hard cock pressed against Andrew’s knee, still covered by the tights. Andrew shifted underneath Neil, moving his leg until the sharpest point of his knee wasn’t pressing directly against Neil’s cock. He ground his knee up against Neil’s cock, making him moan louder. “ _ Fuck _ Drew… It’s so good,” he moaned. 

Andrew moved his hand faster, scissoring his fingers until they grazed against Neil’s prostate. 

“I’m gonna cum Drew,” Neil mewled, his hips moving on their own against Andrew’s knee, getting himself closer to the edge. Andrew pulled his fingers out with an obscene wet lubricious sound from the lube. He moved out from underneath Neil, keeping Neil pressed against the couch. Andrew undid his jeans, popping the button and pulled the zipper down, pulling out his hard cock. He moved until he was straddling Neil’s thighs, his cock slipping against Neil’s slippery ass cheeks. Andrew grabbed the lube and poured some over his cock, not caring about it getting on Neil’s tights, seeing how they were already ruined by cum and lube. He dropped the lube next to him again as he smeared the lube around his cock. 

“An’rew,” Neil whined impatiently, looking over his shoulder at Andrew. “I’m ready. I need you.”

Andrew hummed as he grabbed his cock with his lube covered hand. He smacked Neil’s right ass cheek with his clean hand, making the younger moan out in surprise. 

“You’re impatient, Neil. It doesn’t suit you,” he said, his right hand holding onto one of Neil’s ass cheeks, keeping it apart from the other. He rubbed his cock over Neil’s loose hole, the head catching onto the rim from slide to slide before he finally pushed inside Neil, pulling a long-drawn moan from his lips. 

“ _ Fuuuck _ .”

Andrew pushed in slowly, enjoying the slow, slippery slide into Neil. He could tell Neil was getting impatient because Neil reached behind him and grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and held them, giving Andrew better access. Andrew smirked and grabbed Neil’s hips and pressed them down as he moved faster, pulling moan after moan from Neil’s lips. Neil clenched around him, making Andrew groan low above Neil. 

“M-More An’rew…  _ More _ .”

It was no secret that Andrew loved it when Neil begged for more, begged for him to move harder and faster and Andrew would not deny his boyfriend, but he also liked to move slowly, tease Neil with slow thrusts and teasing touches. 

“More what, Neil?” he asked, his fingers digging into Neil’s hips as he pulled out until only the tip was still inside of him. He thrust back inside Neil in one swift motion, punching a loud moan from Neil’s lips. He continued doing this, watching Neil crumble underneath him, watching him come undone as he moved his hips slowly. Every time Andrew thrust forward, Neil’s mouth stopped working when he tried to tell Andrew what he wanted. “Tell me what you want, Neil, or I can’t give it to you.”

He pulled Neil’s hips off the couch a little, allowing him a deep thrust. 

“ _ Andrew! _ Fuck… An’rew… I’m--“ Neil cried out when his body suddenly tensed as he came. Andrew stopped moving as Neil came, giving him time to enjoy the waves of his orgasm washing over him. But he didn’t let Neil enjoy it for long. He pulled his hips back and started on a faster pace, thrusting deep into him.

“ _ Oh, my… fuck… An’rew! _ “ Neil cried out as Andrew continued to thrust deeply into him. “ _ T-Too… much! _ “ Andrew slowed down, moving his hands off from Neil’s hips so he can lean down and kiss Neil’s neck. 

“You like it when I over stimulate you, Neil. Admit it you do. Besides…” he said as he grabbed the remote and changed channels so they could watch the Times Square ball drop with the final countdown. “You wanted to be fucked one last time before the new year and both you and I know what you like, Neil.”

Neil’s blush crept onto his neck, because he knew Andrew was right. Andrew straightened his back, his hands finding their way to Neil’s hips. Pulled back, pulling all the way out before he thrust back inside, feeling no resistance from Neil, bottoming out. Neil let out a loud man, his fingers digging into his ass. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ drew,” he cried, arching back as much as possible, which was more like pushing his ass further into the air. Andrew moved faster, the tights Neil was wearing muffled the sound of his hips slapping against Neil’s ass. “Fuck, drew… it’s…  _ s’good _ .”

Andrew’s hips stuttered and felt the familiar heat in his guts. He was close, but he wanted it to last, wanted Neil to lose his mind before the ball dropped, but with his orgasm fast approaching, he doubted it would happen. He thrust harder, making Neil’s bubble butt bounce as much as possible while being restricted by the tights. 

He growled low, finding the tights offending suddenly. He moved his hands until his fingers curled around the hole in the tights, then he  _ pulled _ , making the hole bigger, making Neil gasp underneath him, as if he cared about his tights. The blonde ripped them until they stopped ripping, until the waistband of the tights stopped him. He grabbed the skirt and held onto it as he thrust harder into Neil’s loose hole. His thrusts staggered, the heat in his gut spreading like a wildfire in his body.

“ _ An… An’rew,” _ Neil sobbed, his entire body shaking from the pleasure and the force of Andrew’s thrusts. 

Andrew pulled him up, Neil’s back pressed against his chest. He let go of Neil’s skirt with one hand and wrapped his arm around his chest, his hand wrapping around Neil’s neck. His other hand held tighter onto the skirt.

“ _ An’rew… An’rew… _ “ Neil moaned, his hands finding their way to Andrew’s arm and hand, his hands closing around Andrew’s arm. “I’m close… so close--“ he gasped when Andrew picked up the pace yet again.

“Not yet, Neil… look at the TV. The ball hasn’t dropped yet. You can hold on another minute babe,” Andrew said, his voice a low, almost a growl. “You can come once the ball drops. You can be a good boy, I know you can.”

Neil whined, arching his back, pressing his ass back towards Andrew. His cock was trapped in the tights that were already sticky with cum and it was probably uncomfortable, but Andrew didn’t care and Neil didn’t seem to care too much either. He nuzzled his nose against Neil’s neck, burying it in the turtleneck sweater his boyfriend was wearing. 

The people on the TV screen started the countdown from 10, and Andrew's hips moved faster at their count. 

_ 10 _

_ 9 _

_ 8 _

_ 7 _

_ 6 _

_ 5 _

_ 4 _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

Andrew Andrew came with a loud grunt, his body going rigid as he came inside Neil, effectively rendering Neil useless just as the ball dropped at Times Square and the bells sounded and the people cheered. He pulled the neck of Neil’s sweater, grazing his teeth against the redhead’s neck. Neil’s body tensed as he came inside the tights, ruining them beyond recognition. But Andrew had also helped with that by ripping them. 

“So… good,” Neil moaned when his body finally stopped tensing and allowed him to find his voice again. Andrew sucked a hickey to Neil’s neck before he pulled back with a low hum. He let go of Neil’s neck and put his hand flat against Neil’s chest as he lowered him back down on the couch, his cock slipping from his ass with an obscene slick  _ pop.  _ Neil pressed his hands against the cushion as Andrew lowered him back down. Andrew watched as Neil arched his back, keeping his ass in air as he sat down on his haunches and watched as cum dripped from Neil’s hole. He reached out and touched Neil’s ass, grabbing his ass cheek as he reached out and trailed the drop of cum on Neil’s scrotum. Neil let out a gasp as Andrew trailed his fingers up his scrotum until he pressed two fingers inside him, pushing his cum back inside him. 

“Keep the cum inside you, Neil,” Andrew hummed as he pushed his fingers into the last knuckle. He moved his fingers slowly, pushing his cum slowly deeper inside him. Neil’s hips shook when Andrew curled his fingers upwards against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck An’rew,” Neil gasped and reached back, his wrap wrapping around Andrew’s, trying to still his hand.

“Too much?” Andrew asked.

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered. Andrew dragged his fingers out, Neil’s hole clenching around him as he pulled out. He watched Neil’s hole clench and unclench around nothing until he sat up and crawled into Andrew’s lap and kissed him deeply. 

“Happy New Year Drew,” he whispered, a smile playing in the corner of his lips. 

Andrew grabbed Neil’s hips and held him close. 

“Happy New Year, junkie.”

  
  



End file.
